Just Another Study Session
by chubby4567
Summary: This was no ordinary study session...[Smut! warning.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello…so I was thinking of doing like a few one-shots based on my favourite couples. What do you think?**_

_**So this fic is short and based on Ryley. So Marley and Ryder meet for they weekly study session, but this time it's a bit different.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AT SCHOOL AT UNIQUE'S LOCKER<span>**

"Morning girl…" Unique said

"Hey…" Marley said

"So you want to go breadsticks after school?" Unique asked

"Can't I have the study session with Ryder today remember…Sorry" Marley informed Ryder

"Tell me girl, do you guys actually study? Cause I would be all over that…" Unique admitted

"Well…we've only been intimate like 3 times after I lost it and I guess Ryder isn't as turned on by me anymore" Marley admitted

"Girl, you must be crazy because that boy would take you on these lockers if he could…" Unique told her

"Really? " Marley asked

"Of course, maybe you should try making the first move..." Unique said

"Hey…" Ryder said as he approached them

"Hi" Marley pecked Ryder on the cheek

"We still on for today?" Ryder asked

"Of course I am just going to go home quickly and grab some stuff…" Marley told her boyfriend

"Okay…hey Unique" Ryder said

"Hey" Unique said

"Bye…"Ryder said as he jogged to catch up with the other football players

Marley simply sighed maybe she should make the first move. She would need help with the seducing stuff and they was one person she thought would be able to help her…Kitty Wilde.

"Hey…Kitty" Marley smiled as she walked up to Kitty's locker

"Oh god, look I know us in glee together and we've had sleep overs together, but seriously that does not make us friends…" Kitty told Marley

"Kitty…look I really need your help I want to be more intimate with Ryder and I really don't know how to get him to make the first move…" Marley confessed

"Oh I see, but why would you want Frankenstein all over you no offense, but it's kind of gross" Kitty told Marley

"Please….please" Marley begged

"Fine…gosh it sounds like you begging me to be your friend" Kitty said

"Thank you Thank you…" Marley said

"I will come over to your place with some decent stuff for you to wear…Got it" Kitty said

"Okay…" Marley said

This might just work out I mean think about it, Kitty would help her look sexy and teach her how to seduce a guy like Ryder surely she had dated many guys like him, rich, smart, good looking probably just not as nice.

**AFTER SCHOOL AT MARLEY'S HOUSE**

"Alright, so first thing you have to look sexy so I brought you this dress… it's sexy and screams innocent which I am sure will be the fall of Ryder Lynn " Kitty said with a wicked smile

"Downfall? " Marley asked

"Well…I must admit Ryder is a tough one, you going to have to put pressure on him, but I am sure once he gets going you will be okay…" Kitty smiled

"I hope so…" Marley said

"Well I am off, don't forget the perfume, hair and the lipstick it always acts as a turn on…good luck" Kitty said as she stood to leave

"Hey…Kitty thanks" Marley offered a smile

"You welcome…." Kitty simply smiled back

In no time Marley was ready to leave; she checked herself once more and told herself that it was about time.

**AT RYDER'S HOUSE**

"Hey…" Ryder noticed how Marley changed

"Hi, sorry I'm late" Marley apologised

"It's okay, you look really good like really nice" Ryder said

In that moment Marley took the time to scan Ryder who was wearing a simple t-shirt that showed of his muscles and a pair of shorts and sneakers.

"You look pretty good too" Marley offered

"So where do you want to study?" Ryder asked

"How about you room…?" Marley suggested

"That could work…"Ryder offered her a smile and led her upstairs.

AS the sat down and were going over some plays and then Marley spoke up.

"I kind of feel tired; you want to take a break?" Marley asked

"I guess" Ryder was sitting against the head board

In that moment Marley kissed Ryder and pushed him against the board then he pulled away.

"I think we should have a snack…" Ryder said and stood up was about to leave when Marley also stood up

She placed her hand on his cheek causing his eyes to close as he savoured her touch, he tried not to give in, but her soft hands made it hard.

"Do you love me?" Marley asked

"Marley…you know I do…" Ryder answered

"Show me" Marley said

Slowly he lowered his head and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Marley lead him away from the door and slowly pulled him towards the bed. There they both sat down and looked into each other's eyes.

"Marley…I" Ryder started

"Sssshhh…" Marley said

He gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her deeply, Ryder began to slip his hand up her dress and this earned a moan from her. Marley pushed Ryder up and pulled away from the kiss to remove his shirt once removed. Then he began to unzip her dress, but stopped.

"Do it…" Marley looked at Ryder and smiled.

Once the dress the dress was off Marley moaned and arched up when Ryder's hand moved up to her waist. Soon all the clothes were off. His long index finger slid in where he was met by her wetness, he was about to lose control, the wetness that he felt told him that he was more than welcomed to enter, but he knew how bad she wanted this so he was willing to give her pleasure. Another moan escaped her lips mouth though her hands continued to massage his back. Before going any further he wanted to see her sweat and call his name.

"Now…" Marley said as she was losing control

"Now what?" Ryder asked messing with her

"Now…I need you now…please" Marley begged Ryder

Ryder looked into her eyes and began to thrust into her slowly then slowly picking up the pace, he deepened his thrusts while increasing his speed. Marley began to sweat she was loving having him with her, having him inside her. She clenched her muscles around his shaft as if to have him deeper and though she felt the orgasm coming she tried to stop it as if to feel the pleasure longer. His arms moved to balance himself above her, one on either side of her he wanted to look into her eyes. Look down at them joined. He groaned as the pulses started to rock his body; stopping him from moving he rested his forehead against her shoulder. Then Ryder came a few more times as did Marley. Till they were spent, she snuggled her face into his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist and he gently rubbed her back. Eventually, they almost unwillingly started to untangle themselves.

"It's late…will you walk me home." Marley asked

"Sure, I'd love to…" Ryder said.

Ryder drove her home and then walked her out to her front door.

"Well…today was fun…" Ryder broke the silence

"I really enjoyed it and I think we should do it more often…what do you think?" Marley asked him

"That would be pretty awesome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" Ryder said

Then he leaned in for a kiss and pulled away .She kissed him again, hungrily, and he knew that's what she was doing torturing him as a way of saying you have to wait a few more days before you get this again. So he joined her he pulled her closer and managed to enter his tongue and then he gripped her waist and right there Marley moaned…

"Marley! Is that you? " came the sound of Marley's mom calling her name.

Then the front door opened. The site Mrs Rose saw was shocking, she saw Marley basically climbing Ryder with Ryder having his tongue down her throat and Marley gripping his shirt.

Mrs Rose coughed to get attention.

"Oh …hhhmmm Bye" Marley said as she went inside

"Mrs Rose" Ryder offered.

"Ryder…" Mrs Rose said.

"Bye." Ryder said and then left.

* * *

><p><strong>Look I know that was really bad smut, but I was just giving it a try…sorry, don't sue just review<strong>

**Xoxo Chubby**


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings to all as the countdown nears to Christmas I must least update with something. So why not a festive one-shot even though it's so late. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song used.

**At the glee meeting.**

"Alright guys…It's the festive season and I guessed two things one I figured you guys would not want to sing festive songs and second giving you guys a theme would be to put it simple a waste of time, but we have to spread joy somehow so I figured a fun theme would be "JOY" anything song to lift the spirits will fit the bill." Mr Schue said

"Isn't that still a theme, seriously why don't you just cancel glee that is spreading the Christmas spirit…" Kitty said

"I hate kitty I really do, but she has a good point…" Tina said

"Well, I thought you might argue that so I brought in some old friends of the glee club…Santana, Rachel ,Kurt ,Mike,Mercedes,Puck and Quinn come on in." Mr Schue said

The glee club erupted with cheers as old members mingled with the newbies and newbies mingled with their former mentors giving them an update of their lives.

"Wow I feel happier already…" Kitty said sarcastically

"Seriously, you guys kept the cat… " Santana said

"Santana, I'll have a Greek salad, chips and the recommended drink on your menu and if you serve me with a smile on your hideous face I will leave a nifty tip." Kitty told Santana

"Oh, are you still in a bad mood because you got cast as Patty Simcox. If it makes you feel any better Quinn lost tons of solo's to Rachel and if you really want to follow in the footsteps of your idol just get Jake to get you pregnant ,dye your hair pink and get a Ryan Seacrest tattoo. " Santana told Kitty.

"Wow…look who left to New York accomplished nothing and grew a back bone, I would never say you were the same little closet lesbian who managed to blend in with the background so well" Kitty offered a smile.

"So let's spread some Christmas joy…" Mercedes interrupted they insults.

"There's only one way to do that in glee…through a song." Artie said

"So how about you oldies show us what you can do?" Jake said

"Well…actually I have a song I prepared it's not a Christmas song, but it's close to my heart…" Rachel said

"Great…!" Santana said sarcastically

"That's great the floor is yours Rachel." Mr Schue said

"This Christmas is a little weird for me without Finn, but I promised myself I would not cry. So tears aside this is a beautiful song." Rachel said

Rachel began the song with the rest harmonising.

[Rachel]

I've seen the world

Done it all

Had my cake now

Diamonds, brilliant

And Bel Air now

Hot summer nights, mid-July

When you and I were forever wild

The crazy days, city lights

The way you'd play with me like a child

[Rachel]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Rachel]

I've seen the world, lit it up

As my stage now

Channelling angels in the new age now

Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll

The way you play for me at your show

And all the ways I got to know

Your pretty face and electric soul

[Rachel]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

[Rachel]

Dear lord, when I get to heaven

Please let me bring my man

When he comes tell me that you'll let him in

Father tell me if you can

Oh that grace, oh that body

Oh that face makes me wanna party

He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds

[Rachel]

Will you still love me

When I'm no longer young and beautiful?

Will you still love me

When I got nothing but my aching soul?

I know you will, I know you will

I know that you will

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?

Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

The club erupted with applause as they cheered for Rachel.

"Nice…thank you Rachel" Mr Schue said

"That was…depressing" Kitty commented

"Shut up did you lose the love of your life…" Santana said

Kitty looked to Artie at that moment .

"I'm sorry that was insensitive of me…Excuse me." Kitty left the room

Marley ran out after Kitty and found her in the auditorium.

"Hey…you Okay? " Marley asked

"You know everyone thinks I'm this evil heartless bi***,but I have feelings…I know what love is…I had it once, but my pride messed it up." Kitty confessed to Marley.

"Jake?" Marley asked

"No…" Kitty told Marley

"Who is it then…?" Marley asked confused

"Artie…" Kitty confessed

"What…you love Artie…?" Marley asked

"If you asked me a few months ago I would have laughed in your face or simply said no, but I know I love him and I am scared he doesn't feel the same." Kitty said

"I highly doubt that, love is hard to find Kitty once you have it you shouldn't let go of it ever ,you should tell him that you love him and kiss him and love him. Don't let it slip because it will be the worst mistake ever." Marley told Kitty

"Then why'd you let it go…?" Kitty asked Marley

"I don't know what you talking about…" Marley got up to leave

"Thanks Marley…and I am pretty sure he loves too just much." Kitty said

"Thanks…" Marley said and left Kitty.

**In the glee club**

"I have an announcement like on valentine's day I want to invite you all to a Christmas dinner at breadstixs on me well my dad…it's at 7 and everyone has to be there. No dates required just bring gifts to exchange will everyone or anyone." Sugar said

"Awesome…" Puck said

""I need to get home and find a diva outfit …Mercedes will you come over and help me…" Unique questioned

"Of course…" Mercedes said

"Marley I'm coming over for you, I have to dress you up…" Santana said

"Okay…" Marley said.

"That's great Sugar, I will let you guys go now and see you guys tonight…" Mr Schue said

**Outside Glee Club**

"Hey dude…" Jake said to Ryder

"What up ?" Ryder asked

"You coming to breadstix tonight?" Jake asked

"I don't know, I'm not really in a people mode…" Ryder said

"Dude…come on" Jake begged

"Alright, I'll stop by and chill for a while…" Ryder said

"Great…thanks" Jake said

**Later at Marley's house.**

"Alright…what's going on with you and Danny ugly? " Santana asked

"Ryder?" Marley asked

"Ya, I mean you guys were almost dating last time I was here…what happened?" Santana asked

"We dated then we broke up…" Marley said

"Did he dump you or cheat ? Because I swear I will go all lima heights on his ass." Santana said

"No…well I broke up with him due to my insecurities " Marley told Santana

"Wow…and you still like him?" Santana asked

"Yes a lot…" Marley confessed

"So tell him you want him back…" Santana told Marley

"What? ...i can't he wouldn't, I hurt him for my own selfish reasons and…I just can't" Marley argued

"Least try, I never thought Brittany would take me back ,but loves concurs all " Santana said "Here…wear this"

"Thanks Santana…I will" Marley said

Marley got dressed then headed over to breadstix where she met with everyone and sat at a table with Rachel.

"You know if you stare any longer he might disappear…" Rachel commented

"What?" Marley asked

"Ryder" Rachel said

"What about him?" Marley said uncomfortable

"You like him…you should tell him I would give anything to tell Finn I love him again just once." Rachel said

"I'm sorry Rachel." Marley said

"I'm not most people live a lifetime and never know what love is at least I do I had it with Finn." Rachel said "And you have it with Ryder. Go"

**In that moment Ryder had decided he had enough of the party and was done saying goodbyes and about to leave. When he felt a tap on his shoulder.**

"Ryder!" Marley said

"Hey…" Ryder said

"I wanted to say Merry Christmas and just I love you a lot and I was wondering if you wanted to have a drink here with me" Marley suggested hopeful

"I can't…" Ryder started

"It's fine I guess I am just going to head home and get an early night's sleep, I'm sorry I broke us up I was insecure and stupid so stupid…you probably hate me." Marley rumbled on

"Marley! Marley! I was saying I can't have a drink with you here because I just had one with Jake, but I would love to sit down and talk" Ryder said

"Great!" Marley said

"Alright everybody…5 " Puck said

"4" Sam yelled

Marley turned to look at Ryder in that moment and they both leaned in…to kiss

"3" Jake said

"2" Blaine yelled

"1" Sugar yelled

"Merry Christmas!" Everybody shouted

"Gross…" Kitty said

"Did you finally see yourself in the mirror?" Santana asked

"Funny enough I saw you" Kitty said

"Wow…was that actually a comeback…" Santana said

This was a one of the best Christmas's in Marley's books simply because she was Ryder again.

_**NOTES:**_

_First I know we only do a count down on New Year's , but it made the scene_

_Second this fanfic is beyond late ,but I was so busy I am so sorry_

_Third it sucked I slapped myself silly , but feel free to comment I am sorry I will make it up to you guys promise_

_Forth I may take a few weeks to update my other fanfics ,but things are kind of hectic right now._


End file.
